Crazy
by Kia the Kali
Summary: Yuki has coloured her hair and is afraid that Trunks may have figured out her feelings for him.


Requested one-shot.

* * *

"Kame..."

"Oi, Yuki! I was just joking!"

"Hame..."

"You're not serious, are you?"

My eyebrow twitched as the boy kept talking. "Haaa!"

"Damn!"

Trunks rose above my blast (which wasn't much considering the fact that I hadn't been trained well) and let out a wave of relief as it smashed into a tree behind him. "Watch where you're aiming next time!"

My turn to sigh – a haughty sigh. I turned around flicked my black and purple hair over my shoulder. "Oh, my aim was perfect." I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. "Well, until you moved, that is."

"Geesh." I watched carefully as Trunks lowered himself to the ground, his hair lifting up, revealing his prominent cheek bones. "All I did was ask about your hair," he muttered, still loud enough for me to hear.

"That's not all you said!" My cheeks burned a bright red; stupid, hot, gorgeous, sweet Trunks.

"You like me." He had a stupid (but sexy) smirk on his face. "I said that you dyed your hair 'cause you like me."

"ARGH! That's it!" My body turned and my feet stomped away from the park. "You just can't leave me alone, can you?" Silence was my reply. I was too angry to care. I know stupid reason to get angry, right? Especially considering the fact that it's true, but still. It's humiliating that he knows.

"I didn't know."

What?

Looking back I saw Trunks just standing there, looking as gorgeous as he ever did in his trousers and shirt, wearing that blinding but awesome yellow jacket. Over the years since we've grown his purple hair had become lighter and gleamed in the sun. But that's not what was catching my eye at the moment; Trunks was looking at the ground.

"Know what?"

"That you hated me that much." His head whipped to the side, but he couldn't hide that evident red on his cheeks.

"Uh... Well." I'm stubborn, all right; I won't just change what I said with a snap of my fingers.

"You know..." Trunks started walking towards me, grabbing my hand when he reached my side. "My mom told me the other day about how when we were younger the future me, the me now, had come to the past to save us; to save Earth."

Ah, yes. The future trunks, the 17 year old Trunks that I'd always heard Gohan talk about. That's how I fell in love with Trunks – through listening to stories of a different Trunks. Hearing those stories had made me want to watch Trunks grow up, which I did. And though this Trunks was now two years older than the future one, I grew to love this Trunks instead.

The one that was now holding my hand.

"But," his grip on my hand tightened. "She told me why he came to save the Earth."

Now this is something new.

"What was the reason?" The moment the words came out of my mouth I regretted it. What if I had ruined the mood and Trunks didn't want to talk about it anymore?

"That Trunks – that me – live in a world where everyone he'd ever come to love was dead. His dad – my dad – died when he was just a baby. Everyone died when he was just a mere infant." He looked up at me, a solemn look in his blue eyes. "He lived in a world without you."

My breath got hitched in my throat.

"I couldn't imagine it, Yuki. I mean, that was me. I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for you."

My face became very warm when I heard that comment. "Ehh, well," I looked the other way, embarrassed. "No one would be who they were if it weren't the people in their life."

"I'd die."

"NO!"

Shit.

My free hand flew to my mouth quickly. "I mean, that is. No, I don't want you to die. No one wants you to –" Trunks let my hand go and put his arms around me, pushing me towards him as close as humanly (or saiyanly) possible.

"Don't hate me. Please." The pleading in his voice was so evident, so pleading.

"I love you."

Silence.

I knew it, ah! I just knew he wou—

"I know." Trunks pulled back a little, grinning in my face. That irked me.

"Don't laugh at me! I, I, I—I didn't mean it!" Once again, my stubbornness got in the way. I struggled to get out of his grip, I couldn't take the embarrassment anymore.

"Really?" He started at me, a bit confused. "'Cause I was just gonna say that I loved you, too."

I twitched. Yup, I twitched. Over, and over again. Before I screamed out, that is.

"ARGH! Boy, you drive me crazy!" Before I could actually attempt to get away from him again, he pulled me close to him for the second time, hugging me comfortingly. Yeah, I know; say what?

"I love you, Yuki. Believe it; I would die if you weren't in my life 'cause I'd feel a void in my heart where I once kept you."

"Trunks?" Better get it over with, I suppose.

"Hm?" I heard him inhale the scent of my hair while I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"I did colour my hair 'cause I liked you."

Do you want to know the sweetest most romantic thing Trunks did after I told him?

He laughed.

"Oh lord! That's hilarious!" He had taken fallen away from me and was on the floor, clutching his stomach and literally wiping tears from his eyes. "You dyed 'cause you liked me, man that's something!"

I huffed and turned around, crossing my arms in a very 5-year old way. "Well, every time you see my hair just know it's like that 'cause I love you!"

He went on laughing, did that boy.

"Are you even listening to me?" I stomped my way over to him and couldn't help but giggle a little at the care-free way he was just rolling around on the ground. He gave me a little nod concerning the question. "Then why are you still laughing?" I was getting pretty aggravated.

"'Cause!" He calmed down a bit, sitting cross-legged on the ground. He reached out and tugged at my purple strands a bit. "I know you did it 'cause you loved me."

My heart paced up a bit, my face going red. This was it, just say it.

"But really, Yuki."

Ahh, my hearts running a marathon here!

"Purple really isn't your colour."

...

"TRUNKS!"


End file.
